<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Session by justinsbuzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945153">First Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz'>justinsbuzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc 4: The end... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pizza, Psychology, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven sees a therapist (finally)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller/Shep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc 4: The end... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now with 100% less swearing, 50% less angst, and 50% more tears. Not going to lie, the last story was essential, albeit intense. This story, on the other hand, not as intense, but it's got emotion. Steven's going on the right path now. This is where things get very different from the show. Like... after everything from 'Steven Universe Future', I can definitely guarantee that This AU Steven is canon Steven's good twin. rational, thoughtful, and actually opening up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waiting room was small. No more than 10 seats. The clock ticks against the hollowed wall, it’s paint was a warm beige. A Striking contrast between the White clock with a black case, and the royal blue carpet. The office smelled new. At least to Steven it did. And in a way, he was right. It was refurbished, but none the less, the paint still left a mild smell of chemicals. Not enough to cause a major headache, but enough for him to wish they had put in some windows that would open. </p><p>‘Was it the paint though?’ he thought to himself every so often. ‘Or is it… the other problem?’</p><p>Thoughts like that always made him feel squeamish. Then again, that’s why he was there at the therapist’s office. He wasn’t alone though. Sitting with him, on either side, were Greg and Connie. Greg seemed calm about the whole situation. Patiently waiting along with Steven, every so often looking up at the clock, and then back over at the pile of magazines that were on the table in front of them. Connie, on the other hand, squeezed Steven’s hand every so often, in which he would squeeze back, letting her know that he was ok. In a way, he really wasn’t. But he’s ok when she’s with him. He felt less nervous, feeling her soft, yet strong hand on Steven’s.</p><p>Sitting across from him was Amethyst, sitting upside down while reading a children’s puzzle magazine, and seemingly having a hard time with trying to figure out the differences between two pictures. She always had a laid back demeaner to her personality, and it was no different today. A part of Steven had hoped that she would have taken this more seriously. Yet, another part knew that if she did, Steven would feel more nervous. This was evident whenever Steven would look over at her, catching her glancing over at him. Steven knew that in any other circumstances, Amethyst would have solved every problem in the magazine in no less than 10 minutes. Steven loved that Amethyst was trying to keep things light, despite knowing all the things that’s going on with him.</p><p>And sitting right next to Amethyst, was Garnet. She always had a stoic demeanor about her, and at a glance, nothing was different. Steven, on the other hand, sensed tension and reluctance. Garnet was always the mental problem solver of the group. Mostly because she knew every outcome imaginable, and always knew what choice to make. That didn’t make things any easy for her, knowing that the only solution to a problem she would solve herself was to let someone else solve it. And even then, this particular problem was something that not even she could fix. Beyond her passive protest of seeking outside help, Steven sensed that there was something else going on. It’s almost as though she’s seeing something that she can never describe, nor even able to unsee. Through it all, she kept her focus on being there for Steven.</p><p>Steven was supposed to be there for himself, but looking over at Garnet, he needed to ask something that someone would inevitably ask him in the near future.</p><p>“Garnet? You ok?” Steven asked cautiously.</p><p>“I’m… fine. Steven.” Garnet said curtly. “Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Steven had remembered the heated conversation he had about going to a therapist with Garnet. She had always seen herself as the problem solver of the group. Her feelings and decision had changed the moment he turned pink in front of her for the first time. Steven could still remember Garnet, standing frozen in fear. Steven had passed out shortly after, but only for a few hours, instead of days. When he came to, Garnet could do nothing but accept that this was something beyond her control. A harsh truth, and a harder pill to swallow.</p><p>Even now, Steven could only feel guilty about the argument between himself and Garnet. He never liked getting into an argument with her. He never liked getting into arguments with anyone. He felt out of character. Like he wasn’t himself. Any road or path he would have taken before had ultimately lead him here, to the seat he’s currently in, in a room that wasn’t what it used to be, with people who wanted what was best for him.</p><p>From behind the large oak door, a slight muffling sound was heard. A light few thumps on the ground, and a loud click broke the silence. A man, wearing an old black felt fedora and an ill-fitting jacket walked through the door, and passed the group, pocketing a card, a pulling out a cell phone. As the man walked through the front door, a voice came from the doorway into the office.</p><p>“Steven?” The person asked, seeing if her was there. Steven stood up, as well as the others. Connie was still holding his hand as she turned to him.</p><p>“You ok?” Connie asked Steven. “I can go back with you… if you want.”</p><p>“I’ll be ok. This is the first session.” Steven replied, looking deep in Connie’s eyes. “There will be another time. But for now… I’ll be ok.”</p><p>“Does that mean I’ll be able to go back with you another time as well?” Amethyst asked Steven, with a slight grin on her face. “I mean, if she can be crazy with you, why can’t we all?”</p><p>“Steven’s not crazy.” Garnet said bluntly. “He just needs to talk about his feelings… to someone else…”</p><p>Steven briefly let go of Connie’s hand, and went over to hug Garnet.</p><p>“You… you know that not what this is about…” Steven said. “Garnet… you know there are some battles you can’t fight by yourself. And that there are some battles that you can only fight along side the right person. There will be another time.”</p><p>“I know… Steven.” Garnet replied, resting one of her hands on his head. “You’re going to do great today.”</p><p>“Is that a prediction?” Steven asked.</p><p>“It’s stating the obvious, Steven.” Garnet said. She hugged Steven briefly before they both let go of each other. “Have a good session.”</p><p>As Amethyst and Garnet walked out of the door, Connie hugged Steven, and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re doing this, Steven.” Connie whispered as she hugged Steven tightly. “I’ll be here when you get out. It’s one hour, right?”</p><p>“Give or take. It’s the first session.” The person in the doorway said.</p><p>Knowing this, Connie kissed him goodbye as she walked out of the room and outside into the sunlight. Steven felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, kiddo.” Greg said, smiling down at his son. “Trust me, this is going to be great for you. After everything you’ve been through, this is going to help you a lot.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Steven said, half hugging his dad. “See you around 4?”</p><p>“Yeah. Connie and I won’t be far. We’ll be here when you get out.” Greg said, letting go. “See you later, Steven.”</p><p>As Greg went back outside, Steven turned to the person in the hallway.</p><p>“Right this way, Mr. Universe.” The person said.</p><p>“Oh, no. Mr. Universe just left.” Steven said grinning. “You can call me Steven.”</p><p>The person who was guiding him to the back room chuckled.</p><p>“Ok, Steven. Right this way.” The person said, walking ahead of him. They had passed two other doors, both large, and made out of heavy, dark wood, before they got to the last room at the end of the hall. The person who was walking ahead of him opened the final door at the end of the hall. As they opened it, Steven saw a rustic looking room. Old bookshelves lined some of the walls. There was also a decent sized couch that seemed to be comforting just by the look of it. Finally, a large wooden desk, in which a lone laptop sat in front of a large office chair. The room felt as though it was made to be the embodiment of comfort. It reminded him of his dad’s van, or Sunday afternoons, lying on the couch as Stevonnie and reading a book. The person that was leading the way took a seat at the office chair, in which Steven followed suit with sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Um… So… Do I need to lie down on the couch?” Steven asked the person, who seems to have been the therapist the entire time.</p><p>“However, you want to take a seat is fine, Steven.” The therapist said, pulling out a small folder from a filing drawer, that Steven noticed had his name on it. “So. Steven. How are you today?”</p><p>“I’m… Well… I’m good?” Steven said, trying to sound normal.</p><p>“It’s ok you be nervous, Steven. And even more ok to say how you feel.” The therapist said. “So how are you doing today, Steven?”</p><p>Steven was dumbstruck. It was a simple question. And yet, it felt like someone inside his head was turning on all of the faucets in his mind, flooding it with all of the pent up feelings from over the years.</p><p>“That… huh…” Steven mumbled to himself. He began to feel slightly uneasy. “Um… I think I need to lay down. Is that ok if I do?”</p><p>The therapist looked at Steven with curiosity.</p><p>“Yep.” The therapist said. “Loaded question?”</p><p>“Very.” Steven groaned as he laid down on the couch. “My brain just… froze up?”</p><p>“Got clogged? Overwhelmed? Made you feel lost?” The therapist shot out sampled cue words to see if any of them matches up with a feeling.</p><p>“All of the above.” Steven answered truthfully. “At the same time, I can’t describe what I’m feeling. Lost, maybe? Think we can start off somewhere… simpler?”</p><p>“OK, Steven. Care to tell me about yourself?” The therapist asked. This question wasn’t any easier to answer.</p><p>“Um… What would you want to know?” Steven asked the therapist. This was a step in a direction. He wasn’t sure if it was the right one or not, but it was a direction.</p><p>“Well, we could talk about what interests you? Or talk about your friends? You seemed to have a pretty large entourage with you when you came here. Who were they?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Oh, well, they’re my family… and friends… and my girlfriend was with me as well.” Steven replied.</p><p>“So you’re in a relationship?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Yeah. 2 years plus.” Steven replied.</p><p>“Were they the ones who wanted you to see a therapist?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Actually… I was the one who made the initiative. There’s been things going on with me. My mind, maybe?” Steven replied, trying to make better sense of the situation he was currently in.</p><p>“Well, it was nice of them to come with you. It’s good to have that kind of emotional support.” The therapist said. “And it’s even more important that you took the initiative to see a therapist. Most people would have their own family members to beg them to go to therapy.”</p><p>“Well… they never brought it up. Sometimes it can be hard to talk to them about a few things. They kind of just assume that I would figure things out on my own.” Steven said, thinking about the times he tried to talk to Pearl and Garnet about things, only to be blown off and told that has nothing to worry about. “But… What’s going on with me… Actually, this might have been a mistake.”</p><p>“What is?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Coming here.” Steven mentioned, sitting up. “This might just be a gem situation. Humans shouldn’t be involved in it…”</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean by ‘a gem situation’?” The therapist asked, catching Steven off guard.</p><p>“Well… I…” Steven was in a fight with himself. On one hand, he needs someone to be completely open with that wasn’t either Connie or Greg. But on the other hand, trying to explain things like the crystal gems to someone can be a bit difficult. In the end, the need for help overruled the need to be simple. “You see… How long have you been in Beach City?”</p><p>The therapist took a moment to think long about the question.</p><p>“Well, my practice is fairly new here, but I’ve lived in the area for a while.” The therapist answered.</p><p>“So you know about all of the weird things that go on?” Steven asked. “Weird earthquakes? Strange monsters running arou…ok. That alone just makes me sound crazy.”</p><p>“Well, I have heard of strange animals running around and making things a little crazy. But I have been around to see, for the lack of a better term, Large space ships in the shape of body parts flying around Beach City.” The therapist reassured Steven. “Then theres that strange city where everyone that lives there seem to be from another world. It could be strange for some, but I’ve grown accustom to it. So, no. You don’t sound crazy.”</p><p>“Oh. So you’re kind of caught up to all of the weirdness then?” Steven asked.</p><p>“Things are only weird when we compare them to something else.” The therapist said. “By themselves, it’s just something that’s natural. In their own element. Like showing a picture of a river of flowing lava, and a gentle stream. By themselves, they’re natural. Ordinary for their location. Put them side by side, and one can be very ‘weird’ to the other. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”</p><p>Steven began to feel slightly better after hearing them say that. Things were starting to feel more natural to him.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right.” Steven said, sighing slightly as his gaze had switched to the ceiling. “Well… I’m not entirely human. My mom was… she wasn’t human. Yet, she wasn’t a gem either. She was… a liar…”</p><p>“A liar?” The therapist asked. Steven had just realized that what he just said was not what he wanted to say. But he didn’t think that he really lied about the description.</p><p>“Well… She was a gem, I guess. But gems can’t really give birth. Their bodies are made of light that come from their gem crystals. They don’t have biological organs. No one really explained what really happened.” Steven explained, starting to feel like he was sounding like an idiot. “Just… My mom kind of died giving birth to me. she… gave up her form so I can exist.”</p><p>“So… you could say that she died at childbirth.” The therapist said before switching tones. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”</p><p>“No. Don’t. It’s ok…” Steven said, trying to reassure that they did nothing wrong. “She… It’s kind of complicated. In short, Gems can live a very long time. Almost as long as their gems are still intact. My mom might have been 10 thousand years old. She use to be part of a group of beings, known as the Diamonds, who had colonized dozens of planets to make more solders, quartzes, gems. Expanding their empire. She didn’t like what they were doing, so she changed her identity, and faked her death.”</p><p>“Faked her death?” The therapist asked. “That seems a little…extreme.”</p><p>“It was an extreme situation.” Steven replied. “But it wasn’t like she had any option though. She actually pleaded with the Diamonds to stop the colonization of earth, but they didn’t listen to her. She just had enough.”</p><p>“How long ago was this?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Well… from what I was told, she led a rebellion that lasted for a while. But she seemed to have faked her death about six thousand years ago.” Steven said, resting a hand on his gem. “And when that happened, the Diamonds just… they didn’t shatter every gem on earth. They basically turned them all into these mutated monsters known as corrupted gems.”</p><p>“I see.” The therapist said. “But it seemed that some of them had survived.”</p><p>“Yeah. a couple. My mom’s closest friends, Pearl and Garnet. By the way, the tall woman with the hair was Garnet.” Steven answered. “But for six thousand years, my mom had to keep her identity from nearly everyone she knew. The only person who knew the truth was Pearl, and she wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. Not even me.”</p><p>“It must have been shocking to find out about something like that.” The therapist spoke.</p><p>“More like traumatizing. All of my life, I was told how my mom was this great hero, and how Pink Diamond was a monstrous tyrant. To find out that they were the same person… I think… I think it might have messed me up.” Steven said, not sure if he feel’s lighter saying it out loud. “Most of my life, I was taught to be like my mom. To be a selfless hero. And I mean my entire life. I’m almost 17 now and… I feel like a failure. Being here makes me feel like I let everyone down. I’m suppose to be this strong hero… but I don’t even know who I really am.”</p><p>There was silence in the room. Suffocating, and constricting. Tears were streaking down his cheeks. Tears of relief, as well as regret. The therapist grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Steven, who clutched onto it. </p><p>“Thank you.” Steven said, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” The therapist said. “But I don’t think you’re a failure. And more importantly, I don’t think your family thinks that about you. There’s no shame or failure in wanting to get help. Sometimes, you need to do things for you. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be yourself, to find yourself, and just be you.”</p><p>“But, how can I? I still feel like I need to live up to the expectations of others. I feel like I have to clean up my mom’s mess. I feel like it’s all my fault.” Steven murmured, trying to fight back the tears. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he noticed that his hands were pink. “Oh jeez, not again!”</p><p>“It’s… Breathe Steven. Breathe. In, and out.” The therapist said, sounding very concerned. “It’s ok. Just breathe. Imagine water pouring out of a glass. Imagine a candle burning out. Breathe.”</p><p>Steven breathed slowly. The pink glow, like a candle burning out, faded away. His gem still glowed as well, but not as brightly.</p><p>“That was… Interesting.” The therapist commented calmly.</p><p>“That’s one of the reasons why I’m here.” Steven said, producing his mom’s shield. “I… you could say that I have powers. I can produce a shield. A bubble. I’m apparently strong for someone on age. I can jump high. Float. Astral projection… I’m not normal.”</p><p>“Normalcy is overrated. And in the kind of town you live in, with all of the odd things that happen, you seem to be able to fit right in.” The therapist commented as Steven caused his shield to dematerialize. “Who’s to say what’s normal? Only you can. Only you can define what is natural.”</p><p>These words had laid heavy on Steven’s mind.</p><p>“But how could I now what’s normal when I don’t even know who I really am?” Steven spoke softly.</p><p>“That’s the main part about life. You finding out who you are. And at your age, you’re not alone.” The therapist said thoughtfully. “I mean, It took me ages to find out what I wanted to be. And, if you don’t mind me asking, does your girlfriend know what she wants to be?”</p><p>Steven’s eyes grew wide. Of all the things he’s talked about with Connie, the one thing he never asked was what she wanted in the future.</p><p>“W-well, She’s only 15 now. I’m only 15 months older than her, but… I don’t know what she want’s to be either. But she’s 15, so I don’t think she would know…” Steven said, trailing off every so often. “I’m… afraid though. Like… what if she wants to go to college far away? What if something bad happens and we break up? What if she just goes away and never comes back?”</p><p>Steven sensed that he was starting to turn pink again. He shut his eyes tightly, and began to breathe faster. </p><p>“I’m sorry… I can’t…” Steven mumbled before curling up on the couch.</p><p>“Those seem to be intrusive thoughts. Very negative ones, I might add.” The therapist spoke. “Instead of the negative things, what if we do something… different. Replace the negative with something happy? It might be difficult at first, but let’s start off with what you said about her moving far away to go to a College far from here. What would be the opposite of that?”</p><p>“I… I dunno.” Steven said, holding back tears.</p><p>“Well, what’s the opposite of the word ‘far’?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“…C-close?” Steven replied, feeling unsure.</p><p>“That’s correct. So if we were to replace far from close, what would we have?” The therapist asked another question. Steven struggled to reply.</p><p>“W-what if Connie went…went to a college close from here?” Steven asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Correct. ‘What if Connie went to a college close by?’ Now that statement alone, how does that make you feel?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“It… It makes me feel… not as bad.” Steven replied.</p><p>“It’s something better than what we had before.” The therapist stated before asking another question. “Now the second one. What would be the opposite of something bad happening and you two break up?”</p><p>“What… what if something good happens… and we stay together forever?” Steven replied, feeling as though the therapist might be onto something.</p><p>“And how does that statement make you feel?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“It… It makes me feel better… but bad things happen all the time.” Steven replied.</p><p>“So does good things.” The therapist counterargued. “Now the idea of her moving away, where did that come from?”</p><p>“Well… I have a few other friends. People who lived in town all of their lives. They were part of a band for a time, and they’re really cool… but…” Steven spoke before nearly shutting down. “They broke up the band. Everyone was moving away to do other things. And… I feel like I’m being left behind. And I’m afraid of Connie leaving me behind too.”</p><p>“Well, how old are these friends you’re talking about?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“They’re… They’re in their early 20’s…” Steven replied awkwardly.</p><p>“Hmm… That’s usually the time many people go on the path of self exploration into the world.” The therapist said. “But just because they’re gone, doesn’t mean they’re gone forever. They’ll come back eventually. No matter where they go, this will always be home to them in some capacity. Odds are, they’ll move back here after they find out that the world at large is a boring place. And even if they live somewhere else, it’s not like you won’t be able to visit them, or call them.”</p><p>“True…” Steven spoke softly, feeling as though he was defeated. “And… not everyone left. The lead singer of the band is sticking around for a while. Same with her boyfriends.”</p><p>“Boyfriends? Plurl?” The therapist said in a tone of curiosity.</p><p>“Well… Yeah. She’s dating two people, Lars and Shep.” Steven said normally.</p><p>“Do… Does Lars or Shep know?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Yeah. in fact, Lars is dating both Sadie and Shep.” Steven said. “Actually, I should have said partners. Shep’s nonbinary. And the strangest part is that…Well, Lars is mostly just a moody person. Grumpy, pessimistic. But now… he’s laughing more. And I don’t mean at people, but with people!”</p><p>“Wow… so basically he use to be kind of a loner and a jerk, but now he’s happy?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Yeah… very. They’re happy together. Laughing, hugging. Talking. I think they’re… cute together?” Steven spoke while thinking about it. “They’re a cute… triatic couple.”</p><p>“That sounds cool.” The therapist commented. “Seems like there’s some silver linings in your world.”</p><p>“Yeah… there are a few.” Steven said, sighing. “But… at the same time… I just have all of this guilt in me. It feels painful. And I feel like it’s consuming me.”</p><p>“Yet it seem’s you’re putting up a good fight. Coming here is the step in the right direction.” The therapist said, putting down their pad of paper. “So far, though, it seems like you’re here to find a way to control your emotions, and trying to detangle the major things in your life.”</p><p>“But… I feel like I’m alone in all of it…” Steven said, looking over at the clock to see that it’s nearly 5 minutes to 5:00. He begins to feel rushed. “I- I know I’m not… but this feeling. These feelings. It’s kind of killing me. And… I need help.”</p><p>“And help is what you’ll find here.” The therapist spoke. “This is a good step. But is there anything else you want out of this?”</p><p>“Well…” Steven thought about this for a moment. “Maybe… some family counseling, perhaps? I know Garnet will be a tough sell, but I know Amethyst is on board.”</p><p>“Amethyst? You mean the purple one?” The therapist asked.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s… kind of like an older sister. I may be taller than her, but I’ll always look up to her. Plus, she was made here on earth like me.” Steven said, sitting upright. “She and Connie are pretty much best friends, and I talk to them about everything… but… I feel like there might be some things that they can’t help me out with. Or I don’t want to be a burden on them. I don’t want to scare them away.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s possible, Steven.” The therapist said, pulling out a phone. “They seem to be the kind of people who would have your back. And even then, if they can’t solve your problems, they can always just listen to you talk.”</p><p>“Yeah… I do feel a little better talking about it with them.” Steven said, looking at the clock, which just struck 5. The session was over.</p><p>“Well, it’s time to table things for the day. When would you like to come back?” The therapist asked, looking over their dreading glasses.</p><p>“Maybe next week, around the same time?” Steven replied with a question.</p><p>“That will work for me” The therapist said as both they and Steven stood up. They walked down the hallway and stopped at the door to the waiting room. Before Steven walked through it, he turned back to see the therapist.</p><p>“And… Priyanka… Thank you for doing this.” Steven said, softly smiling at Dr. Maheswaran. “This means a lot.”</p><p>Priyanka smiled back.</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Steven.” She said. “This is probably the bravest thing you will ever do.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Steven said. “Do… Do you think I can have a hug?”</p><p>“Eh… Doctor-Patient boundaries.” Priyanka said, looking awkwardly at Steven. “But maybe when I get home. Also, I might be back late, save me some pizza if possible. No meat please.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll let my dad know.” Steven said, understanding Priyanka’s reasoning. “I’ll see you later on tonight. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye Steven. Get home safe. And remember to do those exercises we talked about whenever you feel something coming on.” Priyanka said, slightly waving.</p><p>----------</p><p>The sun had nearly begun to set on the hills to the west of Beach City. There was still some daylight left outside to still be called afternoon. Everything outside looked golden. Somewhat different. Not to the naked eye, or even by the keenest of eyes. Only Steven saw the difference the world was after what had happened in the clinic back room where the filing cabinets with patient records use to be. Last December’s preemptive spring cleaning were not without a purpose. Medical checkups were going at a snail’s pace. And since many of the townsfolk had left, Priyanka had thought that the town would need a therapist more than a physician. She may have only minored in Psychology, and earned only a master’s degree in it, But that didn’t mean she knew nothing about healing the mind and consciousness. </p><p>Walking out, he saw his dad, Connie, and Amethyst sitting on a park bench outside. Greg nodded off a little bit While Amethyst and Connie were talking among themselves. But as soon as the noticed Steven, they stopped, and adverted all attention to him. Mostly, Connie adverted her attention to Steven’s eyes, which were still read from crying.</p><p>“Oh my stars, Steven! Are you ok? Have you been crying? What did she do to you!?” Connie asked Steven, pelting him with questions before switching her mood from concern to smoldering anger. “I swear if she did anything to you, I’m going to rebel so hard… I’ll… I’ll…”</p><p>“Get a temporary henna tattoo saying ‘I love Steven’ on your shoulder?” Amethyst asked, seeing if Connie would actually do that.</p><p>“Yeah… YEAH! I’ll get a henna tattoo down at Funland on my shoulder! That’ll show her!” Connie declared, knowing full well that it was a joke in hopes of making Steven laugh. It seemed to be effective, making Steven chuckle. Connie was on a roll. “Yeah! and I’ll get some clip on ear rings to boot. Maybe a clip-on nose ring like the one my mom has in those wedding photos! Make myself look like the most rebellious teen in existence!”</p><p>Steven’s laughter went from a chuckle to full on laughter loud enough to wake Greg.</p><p>“Oh, hey sport. How did it go?” Greg asked, stretching as he did so.</p><p>“It was… It was good.” Steven said, catching his breath. “We’re starting things, scratching the surface, crying somewhat. This might be what I need.”</p><p>“But how’s your gem, dude?” Amethyst asked, slightly lifting up Steven’s shirt to take a look at his gem. “Is it… you know… still on the fritz?”</p><p>“Well… Right now, I’m not sure. It’s like we’re connected through emotions. Then pair it with just all of the overwhelming stuff that had happened these past few years…” Steven thought about it more and more, coming to the conclusion that he should have been seeing a therapist for a while. “Yeah… This will be good for me. But… what do you guys think?”</p><p>“Honestly dude, with all the things you’ve gone through, you definitely need this. Just all of the stuff that had been put on you, man… you deserve this.” Amethyst replied before hiving Steven a tight hug “You deserve to be happy, bro.”</p><p>Following suit, Connie and Greg hugged Steven, while Steven attempted to hug them all. This was a good support team.</p><p>“Yeah, Steven. You deserve to be happy. You shouldn’t have to be so stressed out all the time.” Connie whispered in Steven’s ear.</p><p>“This will definitely be good for you. I’m proud of you, kiddo.” Greg said, squeezing all three of his kids tightly.</p><p>“Thank you, guys.” Steven said, being released from their grip. “Let’s go grab some dinner. It’s been a long day.”</p><p>“Wooot! Pizza time!” Amethyst cheered as they all walked down the street.</p><p>While making the trek to the pizza parlor, Steven and Connie held hands the entire time. As they made their way past the old wreckage of the house, a small twinge of guild triggered inside Steven. he apologized before, but he sensed that it bore repeating.</p><p>“So… Connie, about what happened there. In the lot. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what came over me… I should have been in more control.” Steven said sounding remorseful. “I-”</p><p>“It’s ok, Steven.” Connie said, cutting him off and stealing a kiss on the cheek. “At worse, you just bonked my badonkadonk. It felt bruised, but I’ve been through worse.”</p><p>“But I still feel terrible though… Any way I could make it up?” Steven asked Connie innocently.</p><p>“Well, you’re not going to try healing it. But I can find other ways for you to kiss my butt, Steven.” Connie said jokingly. “But in all seriousness, I’m ok. And this is probably a new power for us to learn about. Together.”</p><p>Connie squeezed Steven’s hand as the group entered Fish-Stew Pizza. The ringing of the bell over the door and the people and gems who resides within continue on with their conversation. Steven was a million miles away before he smelled the half and half pepperoni and pepper pizza. Even then, he felt different. This was all slightly different, yet the same world he lived in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next time, the fluff train keeps a-movin on! After talking to Pearl and Amethyst about future careers and what to do after they graduate, Steven and Connie have a deep talk about the future, their plans, and their vision of things to come. An old friend resurfaces to add some insight. Next time: Know your future.</p><p>Fun fact; When i started going to therapy at the age of 12, It kind of went exactly like that, sans the girlfriend and shape shifting sister. But Pizza was had. Still working out what kind of AU name this will have. if you got any suggestions, leave them in the comments below. </p><p>Also: We're a week away from the series coming to a close. so all of the unanswered questions you had for the show that won't be answered, you'll bet that I'll be the one that answers them. I'm disappointed with how the show's spinoff has been going so far, but after a week of spoilers, nightmarish classes, the death of an old friend, and a family friend that's getting major surgery next month, i can safely say that we are in hell right now. The best, and only thing i can do is write. and since this arc will end long after Steven Universe Future does, Hopefully I'll go on for as long as i possibly can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>